


Lucky Charm

by InkRanOut



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste, Akumatized Chat Noir, Character Death, Mild Gore, Non-Canonical Character Death, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkRanOut/pseuds/InkRanOut
Summary: The one thing that the lucky charm cannot fix.





	Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Blood, Major Character Death
> 
> I wrote this last Summer and posted it on DeviantArt, but since I had it ready I thought I'd make some fixes and post it here as my first fanfiction on this site! I'm new here so please do tell me what you think. ^^
> 
> The writing is kinda poor, I've learned to write a lot better since last Summer but I still like this one fanfiction. Also, English is not my first language, but I trust you won't find any serious mistakes.
> 
> Comments are more than appreciated!

Part of my lucky charm was to fix everything broken at the end of the day.  
But the lucky charm cannot bring back lost lives.  
And the akuma was Chat.  
Chat Noir.  
And after the akuma was purified,  
I still couldn't bring back,  
the person whose life he had stolen.  
Ladybug, Paris' protector and hero?  
More like a failure of a hero.  
I couldn't protect her.

It was morning.  
I woke up and stared at the dark ceiling of my room.  
Turning and looking out of the window, I could only see dull colors.  
The sky was cloudy.  
Or was it?  
The sun was there.  
But its light wouldn't reach my eyes.  
No, everything was dark.  
My mum knocked and came in.  
"It's been two weeks. You need to go to school, sweetheart..."  
"Why do I need it? This is my punishment for taking all these lives in my clumsy hands. A dull world.."  
She didn't reply. She gave up so quickly and left the room.  
Everyone had given up on me.  
Even my parents were angry, deep inside. I knew it. They didn't want to help me. Not after I'd hidden the fact that I was Ladybug.  
They wouldn't understand, even if I tried to explain.  
In the end, I did need someone to talk to.  
As I turned on my computer screen, I saw his face.  
Adrien...  
Could he help me, I wondered?  
He was such a kind person.  
Maybe he would be the one to brighten my world once again!  
I ran down the stairs in a hurry.  
My mum and dad saw me but they didn't bother to ask where I was going.  
I was paying attention to the cars and didn't notice a person standing on the other side of the road.  
I bumped into them and fell down.  
"I'm sorry, I-"  
I raised my gaze and saw... her.  
Chloé Bourgeois.  
I froze.  
She extended her hand towards me.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
Her face showed no sign of emotion. She didn't look happy but she wasn't sad either.  
She wasn't wearing makeup. Her hair wasn't gathered on the usual ponytail. She looked... different.  
"Chloé... is that you?" I mumbled, staring at her extended hand in surprise.  
"Will you take it or not?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone.  
Was she telling me... to take her hand?  
I slowly placed my hand on hers and she helped me get up.  
"Th- Thanks..." I said as loud as I could, but in the end it was just a whisper.  
"Where are you going in such a hurry? Running away?"  
Her voice was slowly returning to its usual tone.  
I got nervous. Why was I chatting with Chloé in such a time?  
"N- Not at all... Th- Then if you would excuse me..."  
Before I had time to leave, she grabbed my hand. "Chat Noir is Adrien." she said.  
I stopped.  
"Wh- Who...? What are you talking about...?"  
"You are really Ladybug, aren't you? Everyone is talking about it. Adrien revealed he was Chat Noir. You can't see him, if that's what you are thinking. He is being questioned by the police."  
"A- Adrien... is the one... wh- who killed......."  
Memories from that day filled my mind;  
It was Chat, but his smile was abnormally wide.  
His eyes were red. There was blood splattered on his face.  
And she was there too.  
But she was dead.  
And he was standing beside her dead body.  
His claws were bloody.  
A sickening wide smile that I wanted to make disappear.  
I wanted to make him unable to smile.  
When it was all over, the lucky charm didn't bring her back.  
And Chat, he... didn't remember anything.  
He didn't remember killing her.  
I wanted to make him recall what he had done.  
I wanted to make him regret it.  
I wanted to....  
I wanted to......!!  
"Marinette?"  
Chloé's voice brought me back to reality.  
She looked worried.  
Worried... about me..?  
So kind.  
She was so kind.  
"You will come to my house, won't you?" she asked.  
"Huh?"  
"I said, you can't stay at your place. They don't treat you right, do they? So come to my house."  
My dull world...  
It was getting brighter.  
Brighter and brighter with her every word.  
Without realizing, I leaned and embraced her.  
She looked surprised.  
I was, too.  
"Thank you." I whispered.  
Her hands slowly embraced my back.  
It was a hug.  
It felt so long since someone had hugged me.  
It felt so nice and warm.  
Chloé slowly took her hands away and put my own hand in hers.  
"Let's go." she said and started walking.  
It wasn't awkward at all.  
And I felt happy.  
Happy, for the first time in a while.  
Oh..  
And there was the sun.  
It was there all this time.  
I could finally see it.  
Light filled my eyes as I started walking along with her.  
I squeezed her hand as we walked next to each other.  
I didn't need Chat Noir. I didn't need Adrien.  
I didn't need those dark memories of losing that person.  
I would only keep the happy memories I made with that person.  
I miss you. I will never forget you.  
Alya.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should have treated Adrien better, this show is about him and Marinette after all, but I still like how this turned out. I wanted to make something that would focus on Marinette's friendship with the other heroines for once.
> 
> P.S.: Chloé realized that Marinette was the one saving her all this time, even though she was really mean to her, so she felt guilty. That's why she was kind to her. I'm sorry if it was too out of character but I do think Chloé can become a good friend. She needs to learn how to love and be loved. :')


End file.
